


Thanksgiving

by Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry/pseuds/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie ends up in the unfortunate situation of having to bring Nick home to meet his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I didn't ship Nick/Eddie very much right up until Episode two when Eddie mentions that if his family knew that he was helping a Grimm he'd never be invited to another Thanksgiving Dinner. This fic spawned from it.
> 
> Warnings: OCs (Eddie's family), Slash, Minor violence.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful Reeby10!

Nick and Eddie had been together for a little over month. It had been a good month. They had been on a few dates, Eddie had begrudgingly helped Nick with a few Grimm things, and all in all they were rather happy together. They had spent Halloween alone, just the two of them, watching scary movies on Nick's TV and being all coupley. And they even had plans to spend Thanksgiving together.

 

Which is why Nick happened to be entering Eddie's house with two paper bags full of groceries a few days before Thanksgiving, right when Eddie was on the phone with his mom.

 

“No, mom, I already told you I can't make it for Thanksgiving this year,” Eddie said into the receiver as Nick leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips, before heading into the kitchen to put away the goods.

 

“That was just Nick,” Eddie answered. “Nick and I are just going to have a nice Thanksgiving at home this year.” There was a paused through which Nick could barely hear Mrs. Monroe continue to nag her son.

 

“No, mom, he doesn't have anywhere else to go, and I'm not abandoning him,” Eddie said, which was true. Nick now had no family to visit during Thanksgiving, and he was rather thankful that Eddie wasn't planning on abandoning him for the holiday.

 

“Come with me? No. I don't... That's not a good idea.” By this point Nick had had enough of just listening to the conversation, so he plucked the phone out of Eddie's hand.

 

“Hey, give it back!” Eddie hissed, turning to face his boyfriend.

 

“Hello, Mrs. Monroe?” Nick said, just smirking at his boyfriend. “This is Nick.”

 

“Oh Nick, dear,” Mrs. Monroe cooed. “I was just asking Eddie if you wanted to join us for Thanksgiving.”

 

“I know, I heard,” Nick said, charm filling his voice.

 

“It's such a shame that you can't make it.”

 

“Well, actually,” Nick said. Eddie started shaking his head, no. “I think I can. As long as you'll still have me, of course.”

 

“We'd love to have you, dear!” Mrs. Monroe replied, her smile evident in her voice.

 

“Great! Can't wait to actually meet you.”

 

“Same here, dear. Goodbye.” Nick smiled at his boyfriend as he hung up the phone. His smile however melted off his face at the withering glare Eddie sent his way.

 

“What was that?” Eddie asked, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“What? I was just being nice,” Nick replied.

  
“You're a Grimm! You can't meet my parents!”

 

“Oh shit!” Nick's eyes grew wide as he realized his mistake. “Crap. I totally forget!” The whole Grimm thing was still rather new to him. He tended to forget about it all, unless he was actually facing something down right then and there.

 

“Yeah. Now I get to call my parents and make up some ridiculous excuse to get us out of this,” Eddie scoffed.

 

“No,” Nick said, “we can make this work. There has to be something that will keep them from realizing I'm a Grimm.” He paused for a moment. “Know of anything?”

“Right, because I'm such an expert at hiding Grimms,” Eddie scoffed. “Okay well there is one thing, but you won't like it.”

 

That one thing turned out to be tea made of Wolfsbane. Now normally ingesting Wolfsbane is a BAD idea, but it turns out that taken in small doses it could weaken the Blutbad ability to sense a Grimm. Nick and Eddie tested it that very afternoon and sure enough Eddie couldn't tell Nick was a Grimm. Unfortunately, Wolfsbane tea comes with a few side effects, mainly stuffed up sinuses, nausea and other digestive problems. But it was a price Nick was willing to pay if it meant he got to actually meet his boyfriend's family.

 

Eddie's family lived in Seattle, a few hours away from Portland, so it was decided that they would drive up the night before Thanksgiving, stay Thanksgiving day, and leave that evening. Eddie wasn't too happy about it, the longer they were there the greater the chance of something going wrong. Nick wasn't that worried. He had faith in Eddie's knowledge of supernatural things and was just excited to get to meet Eddie's family.

 

The drive itself was pleasant. The weather was decent and the traffic was surprisingly light. They made amazing timing and pulled in front of the Monroe house just after 6.

 

“Why am I not surprised?” Nick smirked looking at the house. It was certainly old, and covered in moss and ivy. Behind it was a large forest, the perfect place for Blutbaden to roam.

 

“What?” Eddie asked, slightly on edge.

 

“Nothing,” Nick laughed. “It just fits, that's all.” He leaned in and gave Eddie a kiss on the cheek before getting out of the car. By this point the Monroes had noticed they were there and were coming down the front side walk.

 

“Eddie!” the woman greeted, pulling Eddie into a hug. “Why don't you come home more often!” She pouted, giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. “And you must be Nick!” she said, letting go of Eddie and grabbing for Nick. She pulled him into a hug. She paused for a moment, giving him a good sniff, before deeming him safe. “I'm Claire Monroe and this is my husband Warren,” she said, letting go of him.

 

“Nick Burckhardt,” Nick introduced himself, shaking Warren's hand.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Warren said, pausing and sniffing the air for a moment. Nick passed the test again, apparently, as Warren didn't rip his throat out.

 

“Come on in boys, it's freezing out here!” Claire drawled, leading them inside. The house was much like it was on the outside – fitting for a family of Blutbaden. It was large and spacious. From the foyer they could see into the den, filled with overstuffed couches and chairs, and a large crackling fire in the fireplace. Warren left them to sit in the den, and begun reading the newspaper.

 

“Your house is gorgeous,” Nick said, slowly taking off his coat.

 

“Thank you,” Claire beamed, taking his coat and hanging it up in a closet off the foyer. “Tanner's already here,” she told Eddie. “He has Joan with him, so they're taking up both the guestrooms. I'm putting you and Nick in your old room. Hope you don't mind,” she said, turning to Nick. “We're a little nontraditional around here.”

 

“Fine by me,” Nick smiled, the perfect picture of a boyfriend.

 

“We'll leave you two alone to unpack. Dinner's at 7,” she said, bustling off to the kitchen.

  
“You're mom is nice,” Nick said softly, once he and Eddie were alone.

 

“Yea, she's always loved having a full house,” Eddie said, leading him out of the foyer, up the stairs, and into the first room on the right.

 

“So this is your old room,” Nick said slowly, taking in the whole room.

 

“Mmhmmm,” Eddie agreed, coming up and hugging Nick from behind. “But Mom's changed a few things,” he mused. “I used to have more posters, and a smaller bed.” Nick leaned back and gave him a kiss.

 

Nick was introduced to Tanner, Eddie's older brother, and Tanner's daughter Joan right before dinner. Mrs. Monroe, despite everyone's claim that they didn't need anything special, what with Thanksgiving being the next day and all, had prepared a pot roast, mash potatoes, and other various veggies.

 

“So, Nick,” Mrs Monroe set in as soon as they had sat down to eat. “How long have you and Eddie been dating?”

  
Nick slowly swallowed his first bite of roast. It wasn't that he wasn't expecting to be grilled while he was here. It was more of that he didn't expect it to be so soon, or so public.

 

“About a month,” Nick answered. “By the way, this roast is delicious.”

 

“Thank you, dear,” Mrs. Monroe smiled, “it's an old family recipe.” Nick barely swept away the thought of what exactly said recipe might include before Joan spoke up.

 

“How did you two meet?” she asked, looking up from where she was hiding peas in her mashed potatoes.

 

“Sorry,” Tanner chuckled, “she likes to hear how people met.” Nick chuckled to himself.

 

“We met on a case I was working on,” Nick replied.

 

“Oh, I certainly hope our Eddie wasn't in trouble!” Mrs. Monroe gushed.

 

“No,” Nick smiled, “he was actually a great help in that department.” He smiled over at Eddie. There was no way on God's green earth that he was going to tell them the exact details of how they met. After all, blackmailing your future boyfriend into helping you solve a case after you had almost gotten him arrested was not a good romantic meeting story.

 

“Speaking of your work,” Mr. Monroe spoke for the first time, “perhaps you've met that new Grimm in Portland we've heard about. According to Lowell, he's a cop. Nothing's worse than a Grimm with legal pull.”

 

Nick and Eddie exchanged worried glances. While they had discussed whether or not Nick would claim to know anything about Blutbaden, or the supernatural world, they had never even considered that Eddie's family might have heard of the new Grimm in town. Now the only question was just how much they knew and how much of it they could piece together.

 

“I've heard of him,” Nick said, considering his words carefully. “But I've never met him in person.”

 

“Do you think Eddie's at risk of being caught?” Mrs. Monroe asked worriedly.

 

“Mom,” Eddie groaned, “I can take care of myself.”

 

“I don't think the Grimm will be a problem,” Nick said. “He seems to be a fair man.”

 

“That's how they all start,” Mr. Monroe grumbled.

 

“I don't want to ever meet a Grimm,” Joan said loudly. “They sound scary.” The whole family chuckled, including Nick, even if it was a little forced.

 

Eddie brought him the Wolfsbane tea that night. Nick had excused himself shortly after dinner, ducking out of a game of charades, claiming he had a slight cold, courtesy of the Wolfsbane. It was nice to be able to relax upstairs, especially after every frantic glare from Eddie made him worry that the tea was wearing off.

 

“Sorry it took so long,” Eddie said, carefully handing over the mug, “I had to wait till everyone went to bed.”

 

“It's fine,” Nick took a sip, balking a little at the taste and heat. “Too hot,” he coughed, setting the tea to the side.

“Sorry,” Eddie said, crawling into bed next to him. Nick leaned over to kiss Eddie. It started out slow and chaste, a simple kiss of affection. But soon enough it grew deeper. Nick pulled Eddie closer, ending up slightly on top of him. His hand skimmed up and down Eddie's side, slowly going lower and lower. Eddie pulled back when Nick's hand tried to dip below his waistband.

 

“Not here,” Eddie breathed, his own hand caressing Nick's face. “Not in my parent's house. It's too awkward.”

 

“Not adventurous?” Nick teased, kissing Eddie's nose.

 

“I can't forget that they can probably hear everything in the whole house,” Eddie replied, grimacing.

 

“Yikes,” Nick agreed. “That certainly is a buzz kill.” They shuffled around in the bed, both getting under the blankets and nestled together. “Goodnight,” Nick whispered into Eddie's shoulder. Eddie grunted in response.

 

When Eddie woke up the next morning he could smell three things: Coffee, his own stale breath, and Nick. It was the third however that confused him. Nick smelled right. Something that had been off yesterday was back to being right in place today. Something that smelled of love and warmth and danger and the natural instinct to run away.

 

Eddie jumped as all the pieces clicked into place.

 

“Mmm?” Nick mused, his own eyes slowly opening to look at his boyfriend's panicked face.

 

“You didn't drink your tea last night!” Eddie hissed, launching himself practically over Nick to grab the still full cold mug of tea. Nick sat up, grabbing the tea from Eddie and attempting to finish the rest of it, but a growl from the doorway made them both freeze.

 

Warren Monroe stood in the doorway, not so metaphorical hackles raised.

 

“A GRIMM!” he roared.

 

“It's not what it looks like, I swear,” Nick said, the mug falling from his hand, it's content splashing all across the comforter.

 

Mr. Monroe was by the bed in a second. He grabbed Nick by the collar of his t-shirt and threw him across the room. Nick's back hit the wall, his head cracking painfully against the plaster. He crumpled to the floor, dazed for a moment. His ears buzzing, he vaguely heard Eddie's shouting before he was picked up again, and thrust against the wall.

 

“Why are you here, Grimm,” Mr. Monroe growled, shaking Nick for good measure.

 

“I was invited,” Nick replied, holding his hands up trying to show he was weapon free. “I didn't come here to hurt your family.” He coughed slightly before swallowing whatever had come up- it tasted like blood- back down.

 

Warren was apparently not accepting that as his true answer, as his growling deepened and he thrust Nick against the wall again.

 

“Stop it!” Eddie yelled, pulling his father away from Nick. “This is why I didn't want to bring him here!” Warren glared at his son, but dropped Nick anyways.

 

“Get out of my house, Grimm,” Mr. Monroe spat, before turning his attention to Eddie. “You, sit.”

 

“Will you be alright?” Nick asked, slowly getting to his feet. He clutched at his side, where it hurt the worse.

 

Eddie nodded.

 

Nick slowly hobbled his way out of the room. He passed by Mrs. Monroe and Tanner, who was holding Joan. Both Mrs. Monroe and Tanner had their hackles raised and Joan looked terrified at Nick, like she was seeing the monster that was hiding in her closet. Tanner handed Joan off to his mother and trailed Nick to the front door. He only stopped following him once Nick was out of the house, but he remained at the front door, keeping an eye on Nick.

 

Nick for his own part was left standing on the front lawn in nothing but a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. His toes quickly gave into the chill, as dew water collected on his feet. He continued on till he reached his car, but he didn't have his keys. So he sat on the hood, pulling his knees in as close to his chest as he could, trying to conserve body heat.

 

He wasn't really sure what exactly to do. He obviously couldn't go back inside, which meant no food, no clothes, no keys. Eddie would hopefully come out to help him at some point, but there was always a chance that his parents wouldn't let him, or even worse, talk him out of ever seeing Nick again. The even more pressing matter however was the very possible possibility of Mr. Monroe coming back to finish him off. After all, no self respecting Blutbad would ever risk being related to a Grimm.

 

He had his answer a few minutes later when Eddie came storming out of the house, still in his pajamas. He was holding both their suitcases, so hastily packed that various articles of clothing were still hanging out.

 

“Get in,” he told Nick, unlocking the car. “We're going back to Portland.” Nick did as he was told, happy to get out of the cold. Eddie threw their bags in the back of the car, almost denting the trunk as he slammed it closed. As soon as Nick was in his seat, before he had even buckled up or closed his door, Eddie was pulling away from the curb and speeding away from the house.

 

They drove in silence for the first 30 minutes before Nick finally spoke up.

 

“What happened?” he asked quietly. Eddie didn't answer for a few minutes, obviously thinking about how to phrase it.

 

“They disowned me,” he finally said. “They said that no son of theirs would ever date a Grimm, so I left. I can't believe them,” he scoffed. “They didn't care at all that I was dating a man, but a Grimm? That's out of the question.” Eddie continued fuming, but kept the rest of his thoughts to himself.

 

“I'm sorry,” Nick said quietly.

 

“No reason you should be. You can't choose your family after all.”

 

“I just meant...” Nick paused for a minute, carefully stringing his words together. “I know how hard it is to lose family, and I'm sorry that you lost yours so quickly.”

 

“And I'm sorry for how poorly they treated you,” Eddie sighed. “For a moment I thought this might actually have worked out.”

 

“So did I.” They fell into a companionable silence for a bit, until Nick spoke up again. “On the bright side, we get to have our nice Thanksgiving alone now,” Nick said finally. Eddie just chuckled. What an odd way to get what he had wanted.

 

And so they spent the rest of the day together. When they finally made it home, both of them were too tired to really bother with making a traditional thanksgiving dinner. Instead they curled up on the couch with beers and sandwiches to watch TV and cuddle. And that's how they stayed for the rest of the day, finally falling asleep in each others arms, content and together, with no need for anyone else in the whole world.

 


End file.
